Burkhardt in Maine
by TexasSnake004
Summary: An alternate ending to Jackie and Hyde;s breakup, Jackie is taken away to Maine for unknown reasons, so the gang (plus one!) travels to Maine to find out why, and possibly bring her back.
1. Confessing Love

Burkhardt in Maine  
  
A young man, almost out of High School, was sitting in the infamous hideout; the Forman basement. He was flipping through a random magazine, not really reading anything through his rose-colored glasses, but thinking of someone. He was thinking about Jackie Burkhardt, a girl he wouldn't usually be caught dead thinking of. Her words echoed through his head."Get off my boyfriend!" the voice shrieked, and the image of her yelling that at one of his good friends (though he hated to admit it), Michael Kelso.  
  
He was immediately taken out of his thoughts when a girl, only about fifteen, entered the basement. Hyde had seen her around school once or twice, and a while ago, making out with her boyfriend in the Kelso's living room. She was the only girl of the Kelso children, and the youngest. Like her two naïve brothers before her, she had dark, black hair and eyes of the same color. Unlike the two of them, however, she could remember what she had for breakfast. Nobody would expect Aimee, the toughest girl the two classes, to be a Kelso. She sat down on the couch, glancing only once at Hyde, and picked up a magazine as well. She, like Hyde, wasn't thinking about the words on the page. She was thinking about the person next to her. Ever since she was twelve, she was secretly in love with Steven Hyde. No one knew, of course. She would never tell a soul before his. Aimee thought that when the time came, she would finally let him know.it just hadn't yet.  
  
Hyde's eyes looked over his magazine at Aimee. He roamed them up and down her body, inspecting the girl. She was cute, he thought, but every Kelso has their good looks, so that's nothing. Judging by her clothes, he continued, she looks nothing like the other two.indeed, she didn't. At that moment, Aimee was wearing a black shirt with the words "Def Leopard" written across her chest in red letters, and also a pair of bellbottoms. Hyde cleared his throat, finally saying,'Kelso, right?'  
  
'Aimee. Hyde, right?' She said almost automatically, dropping her magazine just as he.  
  
Hyde nodded at her. He had more problems to worry about than just her.but it hurt him to think of Jackie, so instead, he continued the light conversation,' So.you don't come here often. As a matter of fact, I barely see you or hear about you.'  
  
Aimee looked over at him,' Yeah, well, I don't come here very often because I'm busy a lot. And you usually don't hear about me because I think Michael's forgotten about me.' She smiled weakly, twiddling her thumbs. She was not only nervous because she was talking to her love, but also because Hyde was considered something of a God in her freshman class.  
  
Hyde smiled back coolly, saying,' Yeah, Kelso seems to forget a lot of things.' He ran his fingers through his hair, making Aimee melt inside.  
  
Aimee nodded quickly and, losing control of everything, said,' Steven Hyde, I love you.' 


	2. The Beginning of the End

((Gah, forgot Disclaimer.I do not own anything but Aimee Kelso))  
  
Hyde looked mildly surprised,' Do you really?' He asked her, reaching down for a drink from his glass, then slouched on the couch.  
  
Aimee nodded slowly, turning a bright shade of red. I should have never, ever said that, she said to herself, then began beating herself up for it,' I know, I know, you probably think I'm just a stupid little girl with a stupid little crush.' She said flatly, sitting straight up.  
  
Hyde inspected her once more, and then replied coolly,' Naw, you're kinda cute.for someone your age.' Hyde was very taken back despite what he looked like outside. He never really thought too much about Aimee, and never saw this coming.  
  
Aimee's ears perked up slightly, glad he said that. She was prepared for the worst heartbreak of all time, and glad it never happened. After about three minutes of silence, she said,' Well, er, now that I've finally said that, would you like to, uh, maybe go out for a drink tomorrow night, er something?' She knew it was a long shot, but hey, she's gone that far, might as well ask him out.  
  
Hyde thought for a few moments, and then nodded,' Yeah, sure, man.' He put his arms behind his head and sighed slowly.  
  
The young Kelso couldn't help but show that dorky grin she inherited from Michael,' Alright, see you tonight, then.'  
  
((Short Chapter, I know, I'm tired -.-)) 


	3. The Big Announcement From A Big Jackass

Over the next two weeks, Aimee and the gang had grown closer. Hyde especially, but their "relationship" was far from real. He was really just using Aimee to get over Jackie, which was okay, because Aimee was using him to fill that same hole. Though she thought that she loved Steven, her love, she discovered, wasn't anywhere close she felt with the last one.  
  
It seemed everyone but the two had known it was happening to each other. As a matter of fact, Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso were all discussing this in their regular booth at the Hub. Kelso simply shrugged,' Hey, man, I've seen her do this to a lot of her boyfriends before, so it's nothing new. What I'm surprised about is-Ooo! Jelly beans!' He jumped up once he saw someone get a bag, and quickly went over to buy some himself.'  
  
Eric shook his head at the naïve boy, and continued the conversation,' I can't believe Hyde's really falling for this. He's usually smart when it comes to relationships.' He took a sip of his soda.  
  
Donna shrugged,' Well, he hasn't been in too many, has he?' She stole a cheesy fry from Fez while he had his head turned.  
  
Fez seemed to be ignoring the whole conversation,' Look at Pam Macy in those shorts! I would do her in a second.' He grinned, then looked down at his food,' Okay, who stole my cheesy fry?!'  
  
Donna laughed, and Eric stole another one from him.  
  
Hyde sat in the basement with Aimee, reading a magazine. The two hadn't even looked at each other yet, too afraid the other one would find each other out. Aimee was especially nervous because she had told her oldest brother, Casey, everything that was going on. She knew that the two had to be in contact, somewhere, somehow, and she was fighting to keep the two apart. And just to make matters worse, Casey walked into the basement at that moment, looking as suave as possible,' Hey, pipsqueak' her eye twitched at that. She hated when her brothers called her that. He continued,' I just got a message from, er, I think Jackie, or something like that. Anyway, she said she was calling from Maine, I think somewhere upstate, and she told me to tell whoever was in here that she wasn't coming back to Point Place.'  
  
Hyde immediately stood up, but went back to his cool-self just as quickly,' Jackie, Jackie's in Maine? Why?'  
  
Casey shrugged, whacked Aimee in the head for no apparent reason, and walked out of the basement. Aimee was in half-shock. She and Jackie were surprisingly close,' Wow, Jackie's in Maine.' 


	4. A Bad Mistake

The next two days was filled with depressing feelings within the group, save Eric, who we all know hated Jackie to the core. Donna sighed, shook her head, and muttered,,"We have to get Jackie back. If we don't, we'll be without our rich, snotty friend, who on the outside, we hated, but on the inside-"  
  
'Loved.' Hyde muttered, looking around at everyone, daring them to comment on what he just said. He nodded at Donna after about 15 seconds of silence,"You're right. We have to find out where that call came from, and quickly."  
  
"But the only person we have to rely on is-" Fez said, getting terrified.  
  
"Casey" The group, except Aimee, all said in unison, and cowered, looking into space.  
  
"I dunno.I have this thing, where I forget stuff really easy." Casey said to Aimee and Hyde in the Forman's basement,"Sorry, pipsqueak." And left.  
  
Aimee gulped, looking at Hyde's hard face, and muttered,"S-sorry-"  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?!" He stood up, making Aimee cower,"Sorry isn't going to bring Jackie back, is it?! Sorry won't make her here, will it?!"  
  
"Oh, get over her! She's a slut, and you wonder why she's with Michael all the time! If I was her, I would've left, too, just to escape you, you stalker stoner loser, who have no parents, so you have to bum a life from Forman!" She screamed, almost level with Hyde.  
  
That did it. Hyde slapped her right across her face, losing all control, and finally letting go. It took him about 5 seconds to realize what he had just done, and once he did, he looked at her, afraid that he just lost her to.  
  
Aimee just stood there, hand on her cheek, as she looked at her boyfriend in fear. It was happening again, she said to herself. First Josh, and now.she never thought that Hyde would do anything like that.  
  
As Aimee was backing up, Hyde walked forward,"Aim, I, I." It was too late. She was running at full speed towards the door, and ran all the way home, in complete shock.  
  
((Sorry so short x.x.that should be SSS.it is now.and sorry so long it's been since I updated x.x Long story.R and R, pweez, and hope you enjoy.)) 


End file.
